


Double Bennatration No More

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jordie is traded and he and Jamie struggle to deal with it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be written. I'm slowly getting used to it and I'm glad that Jordie has gone to a team that can do well. This might be the only fic where I have the brothers separated although I could write a sequel when the Stars and habs meet again at the end of this month.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

When the call came just a day before the NHL trade deadline, Jordie had the unsettling feeling that it wasn't good. He glanced nervously at Jamie who looked back at him equally as nervous and his doe eyes wide.

Jamie and Jordie had been spending the day together, just hanging out at home and playing with Juice, with not a single care in the world, laughing and joking around despite the horrid season that the Stars were right smack in the middle of. 

Despite the difficult times, Jamie was beyond happy and relieved that he at least had Jordie at his side because Jamie didn't know what he would do without his big brother. Because even though they were big boys, Jamie still needed Jordie and always would. Whether it was being comforted or going for walks with Juice or being immature and seeing who could burp the loudest and longest, the brothers took great joy in being there for each other, picking one another up and keeping them standing.

But little did Jordie and Jamie know just how much that was about to change. 

Both brothers knew what it meant if you got a call before the trade deadline and Jamie and Jordie's gut instincts were telling them that this wasn't going to be great news.

"Hello? Oh hi Jim. What's going on? Oh. I see. Yeah..I understand. It happens and I appreciate you calling me. Um...thanks for everything I guess. Thank you for giving me this opportunity here in Dallas....I've learned and grown a lot here. I...will see you around. Bye," Jordie hung up, closing his eyes and trying to let the news sink in.

Jordie had been traded. To Montreal. For some player named Greg Pateryn and a fourth round pick in the 2017 draft.

Jordie took a deep shaky breath and opened his eyes, not ever preparing himself to see the devastated and distraught look on his baby brother's face. What broke Jordie was the tears in Jamie's eyes as he turned around and ran up the stairs, completely ignoring Jordie's soft "Jamie...."

Jordie followed his brother upstairs and to Jordie's room where he found Jamie digging out Jordie's suitcase and opening it up. Jordie remained speechess until he saw Jamie open up Jordie's drawers and closet and start taking enough clothes out to begin packing.

"Jamie....JAMIE!! Come on buddy. Slow down and stop a second will you? Let's talk," he said, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder, who merely ignored it and continued on with his work.

"No, we have to get you packed and on your way to....to....where have you been traded to?" asked Jamie, not missing a beat even with the question.  
Jordie sighed and joined in on the packing, knowing that he had to be limited in what to bring. That was one of the downfalls of being traded on a whim: not being able to pack everything.

"Montreal. I'm going to Montreal," was all Jordie said, watching Jamie's reactions very very carefully.

Jamie nodded and continued along, wiping the tears away angrily and sniffling, not wanting to let Jordie see or hear him crying but Jordie didn't give a fucking shit at all. They were brother after all! They had seen each other in all kinds of situations, emotional, embarrassing, or even downright disgusting.

Jamie shouldn't feel he had to push his emotions aside and just go along and pretend like Jordie didn't just get traded. 

"That....that's great Jordie. You can go to a winning team now like you deserve and not stay here on a shitty team with a shitty captain and brother who can't lead his team to the playoffs. You deserve to get out of here and away from me. You really do Jordie. This is a great opportunity for you now. You don't need me...." Jamie trailed off, half-bitter, half-sobbing as he was interrupted by Jordie grabbing him by both shoulders and forcing Jamie to look up at him.

When Jamie refused to, Jordie gently but firmly took Jamie's chin and tipped it up so that Jamie was now looking at him. When Jamie tried to squirm away, Jordie held him in place, wanting to get this out.

"DON'T you say that Jamie, don't you say that!!! You are NOT a shitty captain or person and what the fuck do you mean that I don't need you? Of course I need you; I will ALWAYS fucking need you. I know it's going to be different now with us being separated but that doesn't mean that you can't come to me if something's going on. That will never fucking stop okay? Never. I'm your big brother, Jamie, and nothing will ever stop that. If it was up to me I'd stay here and be at your side and help this team but it's not like that and we just have to find a way to deal with it. 

"It will get better for you Jamie, I believe it will and I believe in you even if you can't. You might not be able to see it now but you guys will get better. No doubt about it. I may be going to Montrel but you will always be with me little bro. Always. You get what I'm saying? I'm hoping you do because I suck at these chick-flick moments. I rather just go shoot the shit or even pick up Juice's shit when he decides to poop," smirked Jordie, watching Jamie crack a smile and nod, a tear slipping down his face.

Jordie caught that tear with his thumb and brought Jamie in to a tight, protective, big brother hug and held on to him like he never wanted to let him go. And he didn't. He really didn't. Jordie felt Jamie snuffle into his neck and Jordie pressed his face and nose against the side of Jordie's neck, letting a tear of his own slip down his face.

"I understand Jordie. I'm j-just really upset right now. I know we've played apart before but we've always been in the same state but now you're leaving and it's just really hard to know the next time I walk into the locker room you won't be there with gross jokes and teasing the hell out of Seggy and me and this has to be a nightmare....I can't c-can't play without my big brother. Not at a time like this...Jordie...I don't think I can do this. For the first time ever, I will be without you in the NHL and I have to stand alone. It's scary....and I feel like I might pass out...." Jamie started to pant, signaling something was wrong.

Gasping and panicking, Jordie forced Jamie to sit down on his bed and pulled him against his side, with one arm still wrapped around his shoulders protectively. 

This rarely happened these days but back in the days when they were young kids, Jamie was prone to panic attacks and even fainting when he felt stressed and at times it happened when he was bullied as well. During those times, Jordie was always there to calm Jamie down, coaching him through breathing exercises and to hold his hand, whispering that 'big brother is here and nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it.'

Some things will never change, no matter what the circumstances.

"Breathe Jamie, can you do that for me? In....and out. In....and out. Repeat after me. That's it. Good....good. There you go...you can do it. I know you can. I know this sucks but just relax. Here...put your hand over my heart....Jamie, it's going to be okay," Jordie encouraged , as he gently took Jamie's hand and placed it above his heart, so that Jamie could be soothed by Jordie's heart beating.

It seemed to work as Jamie began to calm down and smiled softly as Juice made his way into the room and laid down at their feet, whining softly, sensing that something was bothering his beloved daddy and uncle.

Both Jordie and Jamie smiled down at Juice then the smiles turned to sadness as Jordie realized that he will have to be leaving his precious baby behind for the time being. He looked up anxiously at Jamie, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will look after Juice, Jordie. He's my little baby too so don't feel too bad. He's in good hands, no worries. I promise," said Jamie, as Jordie reached down to pick his precious dog up and cuddle Juice on the bed.

"I know you will Jamie I know you will. But it's going to be so hard to leave my little baby behind while I'm off to Montreal. Daddy has to go away baby and unfortunately you can't come with him. But Uncle Jamie here is going to take excellent care of you won't he? The both of you can take care of each other and watch some chick flick movies and cry over them which I'm absolutely positive you do every time you go over to Tyler's. Deny it all you want....I know it's true," laughed Jordie, as Jamie grumbled and tried not to take the bait.

"It was that one fucking time that Tyler and I were watching Titanic and how the fuck were we supposed to know that you were going to come over right when everyone dies? Sheesh. Maybe that is something that I won't miss after all," Jamie huffed, pretending to be annoyed but smirking constantly.

Jordie gave Jamie a headlock and a noogie before cuddling Juice some more before sighing and standing up.

"I guess it's back to the packing. You seem to intent on doing the packing for me so I should just step out of your way and let you go on with it. That sounds good doesn't it? I mean, after travelling so much it's hard to believe I'm such a shitty packer,"Jordie mocked, referring to the fact that his idea of packing was just 'grab and go' and toss everything into the suitcase without folding or organizing.

That always drove Jamie and their mother insane, causing more than one arguement between their mom and Jordie that clothes get folded neatly and tidy in a suitcase, not just randomly tossed in there where when it's time to open it back up everything is all wrinkled.

Jordie remembers that one time when his mom was so mad at him over packing a suitcase that she had brought out the dreaded original first name of his, Phillip. He winces every time he hears it because it's usually said when he hass pissed someone off.

Jamie scoffed and shook his head, also standing up.

"Nuh uh uh, Phillip Jordan Ellis Benn!!! I'm going to help you, not do it. Nice try Phillip," Jamie laughed his head off at the sight of Jordie turning red with embarrassment and hunkering down to join in on the packing.

"Ugh. I hate that name and you know it, Jamieson Randolph Benn," Jordie shot right back, knowing that Jamie's full name also annoyed him.

Jamie scowled and the two went straight to work, all the while teasing one another and behaving like the kids that they still were at heart.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just an hour and a half later , Jamie and Jordie, along with Tyler were now at the airport and ready to see Jordie off. The brothers were trying not to get emotional in public but were finding it hard to fight it and so there were tears in their eyes as Jordie was at his gate and about to leave.

"Jesus fucking Christ....I can't do this," Jamie turned away and went to sit down on a bench, hiding his face with his hands. Jamie felt someone sit down on one side of him and the other person sit down on the other side, both putting one hand on each of Jamie's shoulders.

"Jamie...little brother....it's going to be okay alright? It's tough as shit right now but it's all going to be okay. We will Skype and Facetime and all that other shit and visit. Yes, visit. I have to see my precious Juice eventually. Oh...I'm gonna miss him so much. But Jamie....you have Seggy here to look after you. He's still here for you and isn't going anywhere. He can be here for you now when I can't. You're not alone and if it ever gets bad enough you know you can call me anytime, anywhere and I will talk to you. Nothing will ever stop me from caring for my little brother," smiled Jordie, ruffling Jamie's hair, knowing all to well that will get him going.

But when it didn't, Jordie's smile turned into a frown and he exchanged a worried look with Tyler. 

It wasn't until now that Jordie only fully see how difficult this was going to be for Jamie. He had always been the sensitive and shy one and Jordie feared that this difficult time was going to make Jamie retreat and become a recluse, shutting himself away.

Earlier, when Tyler had come over to the house, Jordie had pulled Tyler quietly aside and asked him a few favours. 

"Seggy, I know and love how you're such a great friend for my brother and I love how you have brought him out of his shell. I'm so grateful for the friendship that you two have and I want you to promise me that you will be there for Jamie more than ever now. Just....keep an extra eye on him for the next while or so because he isn't taking my trade very well. I'm worried about him and the fact I can't stick around long enough to make sure he will be okay scares me. So, it's up to you Tyler and I know how much you love and care for Jamie. You're pretty much a brother now, that's how he sees it and how I see it as well. You've come a long way since you've come here and I'm so proud of you Seggy. I really am. Take care of my brother and take care of yourself alright? Say goodbye to Marshall and Cash for me and I know you will be good to Juice as well. Be there for Juice and Jamie when I can't be, because they're counting on needing that one person right now and it's you, Seggy. It's you," Jordie literally spoke from the heart and he could tell at the way he was tearing up.

Tyler was also tearing up and he clutched frantically at Jordie and brought him into a tight embrace, perhaps for the first time ever, Tyler was the one giving Jordie a protective embrace.

"I promise Jordie. I promise with everything that I have to be there more than ever. It's going to be weird for me to be the one doing to protecting and looking after someone. Usually it's me that needs it. And Jordie? I'm sure as hell gonna miss you and our doggie dates, which I'm shocked that nobody knows about. You guys are the brothers that I never had and while you and Jamie can mother hen at times I never realized until now, when you're about to go to your new team, how grateful I've been to have you in my life. I'm sure going to miss you Darth. Text or call when you get there alright?" Tyler smirked, throwing in that typical impish side at the end. 

Jordie chuckled and nodded, playfully grabbing Tyler's head and sticking it up his armpit, knowing all too well how much he hated that.

"I will kiddo. I will."

And now, back to the present, Jamie being emotional in the airport was all the more concerning as he wasn't like that normally. 

"I know. I'm lucky he's still here. But for how much longer? What if you leave as well Tyler? Then I will be all alone. I rather die than be alone," confessed Jamie, his admission stunning and horrifying Jordie and Tyler who gave each other looks before embarking on the most epic pep talk ever.

"I'm always going to be here Jamie and I know that's a stretch to say that but it's true. I refuse to leave your side. I made a promise and I'm damn well going to keep it. We're going to turn this around Jamie and I know this season hasn't been great and Jordie leaving has made it worse but you still have people that love you forever and always. Jordie will always be there for you, despite the distance. He's still in your life and change is difficult to deal with but we're all going to get through this together. That's what family does...." Tyler trailed off, shocking himself when he referred to himself as family.

Embarrassed, it was now Tyler's turn to become quite shy and it wasn't until he felt two sets of arms wrap around him, embracing him tightly. He thought it was cocky of him to include himself into Jamie's and Jordie's family but clearly the brothers thought the complete opposite.

"That's right Tyler. Family does that and that's what we are. Now and forever...." Jordie was about to go on before the call came on for his flight.

Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie all looked at each other, sorrow and sadness all over their faces.

"I guess this is it...good god it's not like an execution I'm heading off to," Jordie joked in only the way that Jordie was known to. 

Tyler laughed, but drawing only a small smile from Jamie.

Jordie embraced Tyler tightly and patted him on the back, saying, "see ya kiddo!" before turning his attention to Jamie and that was when his heart shattered into pieces.

Jamie was sniffling and trying to hide it but failing miserably. Jordie took him into his arms and comforted him, rubbing his hands up and down Jamie's back, not giving a shit if it was in the airport.

"Hey hey hey kiddo. You're going to amount to bigger and better things. I've only seen a glimpse of what you're capable of and I'm looking forward to turning on the highlights and seeing what you've done. Just promise me you take care of yourself okay? None of this playing through pure agony anymore. I don't want to hear any bad news like that or I swear I will jump on the next plane back and sit on you and fart. You don't want that, as you know all too well. Take care you little rascal. I'll mis you," Jordie whispered in Jamie's ear, pulling back and pressing a kis to Jamie's forehead.

Jordie picked up his carry-on and hauled it onto one shoulder and headed off to the gate, with his boarding pass in hand. He showed it to the attendant and with one last wistful look at Tyler and Jamie, Jordie waved and then was gone.

Jamie was content to just stay there and watch the plane depart with his brother heading off to a new adventure with a new and better team and Tyler was more than content to sit with the silent until the plane had taken off and disappeared into the sky.

Tyler wrapped an arm around Jamie and tugged him on their way home, Tyler in no way leaving Jamie alone right now.

Jamie needed him and Tyler was going to be his knight-in-shining-armor. Usually it was the other way around but not this time. 

This time was far far different.

On the way to Jamie's house to go pick up Juice and bring him to Tyler's house, it was silent for the longest period of time as Jamie stared out the window before he gathered the strength to speak without a shaky voice.

"Tyler?" he asked, turning to look at his best friend who took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to glance at Jamie.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think it's going to be okay? I find it really hard to believe that it will be right now. I've never felt this way before so it's all new to me and it's confusing and messed up..."

Tyler smiled and placed a hand on Jamie's thigh, squeezing it.

"Then I will believe for the both of us. It looks scary right now but it will be okay. If I have to make it okay myself so be it. Don't you worry Jamie."

Jamie hummed and retreated back into silence, reflecting and trying to calm himself down. He had to. He couldn't afford to be all flighty and depressed. He was captain, a leader and despite the team sucking Jamie was still their leader and they depended on him.

Jordie may be gone but the Stars still had a game against Sidney and the Penguins to focus on and how ironic that Jamie's phone just beeped, signaling a text message. Jamie smiled, having a feeling that he knew who that was.

Sure enough, when Jamie dug his phone out and opened up his contacts, there was a message from Sidney Crosby, asking how he was doing since he heard about Jordie's trade.

HEY BENNY. JUST WONDERING HOW YOU'RE DOING BECAUSE I JUST HEARD ABOUT THE TRADE OF YOUR BROTHER. GOT SOME FREE TIME AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GET TOGETHER AND HAVE COFFEE. LET ME KNOW OKAY? AS YOUR FRIEND AND FELLOW CAPTAIN I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE PEOPLE YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT TRADED AND IT'S HARD. I'M HERE FOR YOU, JUST KNOW THAT.

Jamie smiled and began texting back, drawing Tyler's curiousity.

"Who has you smiling all of a sudden? It's not me obviously," Tyler teased as Jamie finished texting and sat back.

"Sidney. They just got in and wants to meet and to have a chat. I said that I would love that. I think chatting with others would definitely help me right now. Haven't seen Sidney in ages so it will be nice to catch up," said Jamie, feeling a bit more perked up.

Tyler nodded, happy to see his best friend a bit more himself again, even if it was likely to be off and on. 

This was going to be an ongoing and difficult process to go through but Tyler was more than determined to help Jamie through this. He would give anything and sacrifice anything for Jamie to be himself again.

No matter what.

"That's great Jamie. It'll be nice for you two to catch up and see what's new with him. see Chubbs? There are people who really care about you and even though Jordie isn't on the team anymore there are still others that love you as much as he does. You're not alone, and it will be repeated until you get sick of it. It will all work out in the end, I know it. The important thing is that you know it too," said Tyler, looking firmly at Jamie who met Tyler's gaze.

Jamie nodded, beginning to feel what Jordie and Tyler have been trying to pound through his head. It was going to be alright, he feels it now and while it was still murky and   
would be for awhile, Jamie knew he was going to make it through this.

"I know it now, Tyler. I know it now."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, after meeting and catching up with Sidney, Jamie was now back at home, playing with Juice, and feeling lucky that at least some part of Jordie was still around. Jamie was on the couch lazily watching some stupid ass show that he had no clue what it was since he busy cuddling Juice, who was pretty much sitting right on top of Jamie and made no effort to even try and move.

Juice and Jamie had had a tough day but at least they still had each other. 

"We still have each other don't we boy? Yes we do. Yes we do," cooed Jamie, petting Juice on his head who loved it and pressed in closer against Jamie as if to encourage Jamie to keep doing that.

Just then, a text message popped up on Jamie's phone and he picked it up to see that it was a message from Jordie saying that he had landed safely in Montreal. Jamie wasabout to text back when his phone began to ring instead.

"I got your text Jordie. I'm fine, I know you're fine judging by how you have to call me right after a text message. Still being the Mother Hen. I'm okay, really. Honestly," Jamie rolled his eyes as he listened to Jordie laugh.

"Doesn't matter Chubbs. It makes me feel better to hear your voice and I hear some...is that actually a smile in your voice? You guys replace me already and you're smiling? I'm so hurt," laughed Jordie, making one of his trademark jokes.

"No, smartass! Just had coffee and a catch up with Sidney Crosby and I enjoyed it. Cheered me right up and put some things into perspective for me. Things that I'm seeing differently now and didn't see before. I'm going to be okay Jordie. I'm going to be okay," Jamie said with so much certainty in his voice that there was no fucking way that Jordie could doubt him.

And Jordie didn't, smiling as he knew that it was true. He knew when Jamie lied or kept things from him but this wasn't one of those times.

"That's great Chubbs. I'm so happy to hear that from your own mouth. Makes me feel so much better too. Sometimes it takes hearing what someone else has gone through to get a different angle on a situation. I'm happy that it was Sidney. No better guy to do that. How's my Juice doing? You two done crying and snotting all over the place? Don't forget to..." Jordie was interrupted by Jamie laughing.

Of course Jamie knew how to look after Juice; Jordie and Juice lived with him after all.

"Jordie, I know, okay? Don't worry about him. Juice misses you, don't you boy? It's your daddy on the phone, buddy. Bark," Jamie held the phone closer to Juice who barked and whimpered into it, causing Jordie to sigh out loud.

"I miss you too buddy. Be good for Jamie okay? I know you can baby. That's my buddy," Jordie cooed before Jamie came back on the line.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Should probably let you go and get acquainted with your new team. I'll talk to you whenever I guess. You take care big brother. I know you're going to do well. You deserve to. Love you," Jamie said with so much love and certainty in his voice that he was so shocked that his voice didn't shake.

"We'll talk whenever I say we're going to talk okay? There is always time for my baby brother. You take care too Jamie. And don't forget, I have eyes in the back of my head and will always know what you're up to. Be good," teased Jordie, as Jamie giggled. Always the protector Jordie was and always would be.

"Gotcha. Bye big bro," said Jamie and Jordie said his goodbyes and they hung up.

With a confient sigh, Jamie glanced down at Juice and smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay."


End file.
